Bitte, Spring Nicht
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Alec gives up all hope. Magnus is too late. The title is from 'Spring Nicht'  Don't Jump in english  by Tokio Hotel. The translation for the title is: 'Please, Don't Jump' Rated T R&R


_A/n: Okay, I don't really know whats wrong with me but I had another urge to write a sad story. This is getting ridiculous! But, as always an idea came up. So instead of just leaving it and storing it to the back of my head where it will be forgotten I decided to write it out. _

_And I will warn you now.. there will be character death.. so don't say I didn't warn you guys._

_Third Person POV:_

Alec shivered slightly.

The wind was cold and unforgiving. But it could always be because it was coming on fall and fall tended to be pretty cold without a proper jacket.

But he didn't bother with a jacket. He just stood there on the edge. The edge could mean anything right now. And right now it was veering off into the 'death' category. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. But ever since Max died,he felt as though he were to blame. He should have just took Max with him when he left the Penhallows house back in Idris. And then maybe he would be here right now, and maybe he wouldn't be on the edge.

The Wind brushed by, making Alec shiver again.

He felt the tears trail down his pale face in hot streams. He wiped at them furiously but they came back relentlessly. He sighed and looked over the edge.

There were a good few people standing at the bottom of the building staring up at him with pitying eyes. Alec didn't want their pity, he just wanted to get this over with so no one would have to look at him as a waste of space anymore.

He just didn't want to be here. That's all. So he moved just a millimeter closer to the edge. He was getting closer and his heart was racing. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the people looking up at him. Silent pleas to come down, and never think of this ever again.

But somewhere deep inside him, begged him not to do this. To think about all the people he would be leaving behind. Mom, Dad, Izzy, Jace, _Magnus._

_Just think about it_, the voice in his head begged.

_No_, he said to it defiantly.

Just a few steps more..

Magnus was lounging on his bright hot pink couch when he got a call. He didn't bother to check caller ID he assumed it was Alec anyway. He picked up the phone and answered with a:

"Hello, darling!"

"Magnus, this isn't Alec. Its Isabelle" She said.

"Oh? Where is my adorable little shadowhunter?" He asked.

"That's the thing Magnus. We don't know where he's to" Isabelle's voice cracked at the end.

"I still don't understand" Magnus replied.

He heard Isabelle sigh loudly. And then he heard a rustling of papers.

"He left a note on his bed. I didn't read it yet, so here it goes" Isabelle said and then started to recite what was on the paper..

_"Dear Izzy,_

_If you get this letter by the time I'm gone, then I am so sorry. I'm sorry that it had come down to this, but it had to be done. I'm sorry if you hate me right now. I'm sorry that I didn't eat what you ate, you were always proud of your cooking even though your terrible at it. I'm sorry that I let Jace beat me at video games, even when we were suppose to be training. I'm sorry that I kept my relationship with Magnus a secret from mom and dad. And I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him, before I do this. _

_If you see him, please tell him I love him. _

_Alec."_

Isabelle's voice cracked many times, just trying to read the letter. Magnus just sat there on his couch with tears crawling down his face.

"Isabelle, do you know what that sounds like?" He whispered.

"N-no" She hiccuped.

"It sounds like a suicide letter" He said oh so quietly.

There was a moment of silence, and then he could hear Isabelle sobbing and Jace rushing over to ask her what was wrong. He heard Isabelle explain what was going on through her crying. He heard Jace's sharp intake of breath. He heard the phone being passed to someone.

"Magnus? I don't care how much it takes or how much we hate each other. Just find my brother" Jace said.

"I-I will" Magnus said.

He hung up the phone quickly. He threw it on the couch and it nearly missed Chairman Meows head, but he couldn't pet the cat and cuddle him right now. Not when Alec's life was on the line.

He pulled on his coat and his shoes and bolted out the door and in the direction he hoped the right building was in. He ran has fast as he could. He ran down every street until he came to one particular one.

He knew it was the right building because there was many people and police cars surrounding the building. He pushed his way through the crowd of people. But before he could get through the yellow police tape an officer stopped him.

"You cant go up there" He said in a gruff voice.

"I sure can. That's my boyfriend up there" Magnus replied with fresh tears in his eyes and ran into the building.

He didn't even bother to take the elevator. By the time he would get up there using it Alec could already be falling. So he ran up the many flights of stairs. He didn't once take a break. After what seemed like a million stairs, he came to a door. He wrenched it opened and ran out onto the roof of the building.

He spotted Alec inching closer to the edge of the building. He ran. He ran as fast as he could over to him. He stopped before he got to him though. He didn't want Alec to see him and then decide to jump.

"Alec" He said quietly.

Alec turned his head a little. "Hey" He breathed.

"Please don't do this" Magnus begged.

"It has to be done" Alec replied harshly.

Magnus flinched at Alec's tone. He took a tentative step closer to Alec, he reached out and lightly grasped his hand.

"No it doesn't, darling. Everything will be fine if you just step down" Magnus said softly.

"Everything wont be fine Magnus! Max will still be dead, Izzy will still be a diva, Jace will still be.. Jace, mom and dad will still be mad at me for everything I've done. And I will still be the sad mopey teenager that no one gives a second glance to" Alec said so sadly. Although he had his eyes closed again, he had fresh tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Alec please" Magnus begged again.

"No" Alec replied with finality.

And with that he wrenched his hand from Magnus'. Magnus cried, begged, tried everything he could. But Alec took that one last step..

And Jumped.

_A/n: You guys do not know how hard this was for me to write. I ended up crying, and my dad asked me whats wrong. I couldn't even tell him what was wrong.. he would just think I was nuts. And I'm willing to bet that you guys think I'm crazy too, for writing something this sad. And I thought that 'A Story About My Daddy' was sad. But nevertheless, this is probably more sad then that.. _

_Anyway, if you really hate me right now you may virtually throw tomatoes at me._

_Maybe, possibly, review?_

_Chantelle xox_


End file.
